


You Were Mine First

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love don't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Mine First

It was a normal thing for women to fell jealousy. But not like this, not this way. She wasn't really mine. My children won't be hers...

Why can't I have her? Why?

She told me it was a necessity for the war. That it meant nothing for her. That there was only me.

He wasn't a man to out do his duty.

She should've been back by now.

I only have my memories now. Memories of when it was only the two of us in my chambers at night. Of how I'd brush her hair. Of the way her body fit with mine in our sleep. The way we fended of the darkness together.

All before Stannis came back and she proclaimed him Azor Ahai.

My lord husband can die an accomplished man. For once in his life he wasn't the castoff. I was.

_It means nothing, Selyse._

She wanted to believe, but the way her eyes shone in adoration when her husband was in the room cut her like a burning sword.

Even when he choose to remain in King's Landing with his _beloved_ brothers in the past, instead of being with his wife and daughter...The pain wasn't like this. it was a small thing that went away soon after him.

Not this time though. Her presence left a hole inside her, beside her, all around her.

Now it was only Stannis. And neither paid no mind to the way her soul seamed to be consumed by the same fire that burned the seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get obsessed with stuff and suddenly there is only that? On the bright side, I gave them a ship name. They're Melyse from now on.


End file.
